


the writing's on the wall

by cassandralied



Series: meet me on the battlefield (xmen au) [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Femslash, Fiona Goode is probably a sociopath let's be real, Flashbacks, Love/Hate, Murder, Nan was right (isn't she always), mutant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: As their soldiers wreak chaos around them, Fiona and Myrtle reminisce. And try to kill each other, but only a little.
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Myrtle Snow
Series: meet me on the battlefield (xmen au) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524509
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the writing's on the wall

The first time Fiona meets Myrtle, she’s on her hands and knees. It’s appropriate, Fiona considers. Some of the other bitches had pushed Myrtle down the stairs and were using their fragile grip on telekinesis to flick the girl’s cat-eyed glasses away from her reach. 

Fiona, who’d been sent to Miss Winters’ after she’d been caught draining the mutant power of her younger sister, simply rolled her eyes and dropped her Chanel  _ valise _ . “Excuse me?” she says in the teacher’s voice -it’s not an  _ Ability _ but she’s always been an amazing mimic -and the girls whip around nervously. The only one who isn’t fooled by the imitation is Myrtle, her fire-bright hair the only bright thing about her coiled into a tight schoolteacher’s bun at the nape of her neck. 

* * *

[present]

They watch Madison Montgomery slam Zoe Benson through a building, Kyle Spencer get his head sawed off by Nan’s spinning blades and resurrect. They watch Michael summon fireballs (Myrtle knows they won’t hit their mark) and Mallory blur into motion.

“Your students are doing better than expected,” Fiona says generously, stalking towards her nemesis in a black dress (Chanel, naturally) and six-inch heels. 

Myrtle smiles thinly. “Michael Langdon is a very talented individual. It’s a shame you’ve corrupted him to your cause.”   
“Corrupted him?” Fiona’s laugh is high and mocking. “Michael was always going to grow up a killer. I simply gave him a direction.”   
“The direction towards the eradication of the human race?”   
“Well, between the two of us, I think he’s going to wipe your precious Mallory off the map first.” The blonde winks, and Myrtle’s velvet-gloved hands clench with the effort it takes not to punch her. 

“Mallory’s a very talented individual as well. Almost as talented as your own daughter. I wouldn’t bet against either of them.”

She knows she’s hit a nerve when Fiona’s jaw clenches.

“Yes, it really is a shame Cordelia switched sides when you locked her up in that asylum,” Myrtle continues. “She can master multiple powers at once, you know. A rare specimen indeed -but most importantly, she’s a wonderful, generous, beautiful little girl who’s grown into a truly magnificent young woman. A leader for the cause indeed.”   
“Say her name again and I’ll cut your tongue out.” And just like that, the veneer of civility is broken as Myrtle and Fiona lunge at each other like wildcats.

* * *

[then]

“I’m Fiona,” the long-legged blonde said magnanimously. She offered a gloved hand to help Myrtle up, expecting a simpering sycophant, but the redheaded little nerd just glowered and stood on her own. 

Fiona raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a delight.”

“I don’t like liars,” Myrtle replied, brushing off a drab gray dress.

“No,” Fiona said, entirely on a hunch, entirely to be mean and catty and sly. “You like girls.”

By the way Myrtle’s eyes widened, she knew she was right.

They’d been enemies ever since, if enemies was the word for it. If enemies primly corrected each other on Latin pronunciation and Advanced Calculus in class, and panted into each others’ mouths in the bathroom afterwards. Myrtle would tell on Fiona for smoking, and Fiona would set Myrtle’s bed on fire, and Myrtle would crawl into Fiona’s bed and try not to wake the other girls while Fiona fingered her clit. It was a whole thing.

It all changed on the day that the headmistress died. It was Myrtle who found Fiona standing over the husk of her body, Anna Leigh’s wrist still clenched in Fiona’s bare right hand as the last vestiges of power drained from the dead mutant. “ _ Hallucinations _ ?” Fiona was saying. “Well, that’s pretty lame.” She was beautiful and terrible as she tossed her hair over one shoulder and met Myrtle’s eyes, radiantly unremorseful. “Oh. Hey, kitty-cat.”

“You killed her,” Myrtle had said, or something like that. 

Fiona winked. “Clever as always, Myrt.”

The use of the nickname Myrtle hated snapped her out of her shock as she weighed her options. She could call for the other girls, but they’d side with Fiona out of some combination of awe and fear, like they always did. She could call for the Council, but they wouldn’t be here in time. Or, she could take down Fiona herself. 

Myrtle was across the room in seconds, pinning Fiona in a headlock. She’d had six older sisters. She knew how to fight, even without a combative power. But Fiona simply disappeared and reappeared behind a stumbling Myrtle. “Picked this one up from my little sis,” Fiona cooed, pressing a kiss behind Myrtle’s ear. “I was gone before her body even cooled.”   
“You sociopathic bi--.”   
“Easy, kitten, or I’ll take yours too.” And then Fiona was gone with her softly Southern threat still ringing in the air.

  
  



End file.
